


Taming a Shizu-chan~

by Kotonoha



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Crossdressing, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Orihara Izaya is Bad at Feelings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Heiwajima Shizuo, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotonoha/pseuds/Kotonoha
Summary: Shizuo finally hits his mark and gets the flea right where he wants him, but can he actually bring himself to take him out once and for all? or will he take the informant out in a way they both never expected?~Follow along on this short story journey to see if taming a Shizu-chan is even possible for our beloved troll of Shinjuku.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Taming a Shizu-chan~

***********

Shizuo hated that flea bastard with a burning passion since they first met back in Raijin, it was no surprise that whenever he’d show up in Ikebukuro that Shizuo was the first to catch his repulsive scent, a scent so bad that whenever his nose caught a single whiff of it all he would see is red.. The very same color of Izaya’s carmine eyes, and like a bloodhound he would find himself drawn to the stench, with a half-lit cigarette pinched tightly against his lips and steps reverberating against the streets. 

As soon as he caught sight of that stupid fur coat he was screaming his name like a banshee, grabbing the closest street sign and tearing it up from the pavement like paper, this was not Shizuo’s day.. “IIIIIZZAAAAAAAAAYYAAAAA-KUNNNNNNNN!!!!!!” Shizuo’s voice yelled through the crowded streets as people quickly took the opposite side and filtered out swiftly to avoid the next wave of their destructive fights. “I thought I told you to stay the FUCK out of IKEBUKURO!!” He rang out while approaching the small figure of the informant. “Maa, Shizu-chan I didn’t think the beast would be out at this time. I couldn’t help but go for a stroll through my favorite city and get Russian Sushi on my way back home.” The informant answered easily with that same typical smirk plastered on his attractive face.

Shizuo would never say it out loud, but the flea was rather feminine with his small curvy stature, long lashes, pink pouty lips that easily curved into that mocking smile, a melodic voice that could melt one’s ears in pleasure with it’s soft lilt, or piss you off with his sharp words that cut like knives, but what was more attractive was those carmine blood eyes that seemed to sparkle with mischief whenever they’d see each other and his round ass that barely seemed to fit into those too tight black jeans when Shizuo would catch glimpses throughout their chases. He could admit inwardly that he was very much attracted to the informant, even though their interactions were always met with harsh words, a knife thrown at him, and property being destroyed with every chase.

Today however, Shizuo was more focused on the words echoing in his head ‘KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! DRIVE HIM OUT OF HERE!!!’ resonating loudly from his inner beast. Without missing a beat Shizuo threw the sign like a javelin at the informant, only to rip out another sign when the flea deftly evaded the thing that nearly impaled him and responded three times quicker with greater precision, as he flicked 3 switchblades at the monster, one embedding shallowly through his chest, the other whizzing past his face, and slicing open his cheek, and the third being caught with Shizuo’s teeth as he crushed the blade with a single bite. That was enough to kick his inner beast into overdrive, roaring his anger and running towards the informant with the speed of a predator. Though Izaya had already turned on his heels and began running as soon as he threw the knives, never looking back at the monster behind him and laughing maniacally while the beast gave chase.

The streets of Ikebukuro looked like a war zone with street signs embedded into the road and vending machines thrown haphazardly around, littering the area and some even stuck in neighboring walls. It’s citizens were torn between watching the fortissimo and informant duke it out and scrambling for safety as the battle raged on, some unfortunate onlookers being blown backwards from the sheer strength of dust being kicked up. It was when Izaya ran through an alley that cut away to another part of the open street that Shizuo blindly followed and was struck by a semi-truck sending the man spiraling through the air and 10ft away from the impact. 

Izaya laughed hopelessly upon inspecting the massive dent in the truck and easily pulled out a large wad of cash to pay the unsuspecting driver as he walked over to the downed monster and lightly kicked at his face with that same maddening smirk on his face “The stupid protozoan never learns his lessons with trucks, you’d think even a dog would know to avoid an oncoming vehicle, let alone a cockroach, but I suppose Shizu-chan is just really dumb, since he never looks both ways before crossing the street either~” he sighed with mock pity, fake sympathy filling his voice as onlookers whispered and looked between both men.

Shizuo swiftly grabbed the flea’s leg, and with a vicious growl he quickly sat up and flung the raven across the street into a vending machine, drinks spilling out of the machinery and the lights fading out with a low whining sound. Izaya laid crumpled after hitting the contraption with a sickening crack and breaking the glass, he definitely was gonna have bruises after today he thought bitterly before lifting himself up gingerly off the ground and hiding his pained hiss with a sharp smile and a wave goodbye to his dear Shizu-chan. 

The raven desperately needed to get away and dusk was quickly encroaching upon him as he twisted and turned through different alleyways, throwing a look over his shoulder to see if that beast was behind him only to come to a halting stop when he smacked right into a wall, or what he assumed was a wall as his eyes drifted up into the furious honey colored ones of Shizuo’s. Izaya gracefully jumped backwards, only for it not to matter much since was still disorientated from being thrown, so he was slow to realize that the beast had launched another street sign at him but this time it caught the hood of his fur coat and pinned the informant on the alley wall, restraining the male in its clutches. 

‘Tsk! How could I have misjudged the beast and assume even for a second that the protozoan would’ve lost me!’ he groaned internally while struggling to twist out of his jacket. Shizuo unfortunately was on him in a second as he grabbed the informant’s collar and shook him violently, while pressing his forehead against the raven’s to yell thoroughly into his face. “You..!” Shizuo growled out “I’ve finally caught you fucking flea, after years of this damn cat and mouse you’re finally going to be squashed like the parasite that you are by me.” Shizuo spat into the raven’s face as his hand released the collar of Izaya’s shirt and instead fisted a hand around the informant’s slender neck.

“I could easily break this fragile neck of yours and be done with you, that way you won’t ever bother me again and I can finally live the peaceful life I’ve always wanted.” he eyed the raven distasteful before continuing “but if I do that, then you’ll win and prove that I’m just as much of a monster as you make me out to be.. But that still doesn’t mean I can’t beat the shit out of you” Shizuo stated matter of factly and gave the informant a dark look. 

Izaya turned the information over and over in his head, thinking of a million ways he could possibly get out of this and coming up empty every time as the brute violently handled him, he half tuned the beast out until a massive hand constricted around his throat and threatened to crush his windpipe. He had forced himself to listen again when the monster had spoke and naturally schooled his face to piss him off more, even though he knew that playing with fire in this situation would incur his wrath even more, so being the little shit that he was, Izaya gave out a choked off laugh and spoke his next words with a teasing lilt.

“Sh-Shizu-chan.. You truly flatter me with such-..words of wisdom, but regardless we both know you’re still a monster and you should do the only thing your little amoeba brain knows how! By mindlessly acting out and following your baser animalistic instincts Ne, Shizu-chan?~” Izaya purred and reached into his pocket to flick out a switch blade and stab the hand holding his throat. “After all, we both know you’re not very good at thinking so stop pretending to be smart and just get it over with monster.” He hissed while digging the knife more into the blonde's hand.

Shizuo barely registered the fact that Izaya had even stabbed him when he smashed his forehead against the raven’s and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly in a nearly bone crushing gesture until the informant let out a strangled cry and dropped the blade on the alley ground. Izaya’s head was swimming when the beast used his monstrous strength to headbutt him and nearly broke his hand, he felt the small beginnings of tears form in the corner of his eyes as he went limp against the beast and weakly pushed at the monster with his other hand in his dazed state, his eyes fluttered closed and he found his lip bleeding as a small moan of pain escaped from his lips.

Shizuo paused and took in the sight that was Izaya, he watched carmine eyes flutter as the raven’s lashes caught at the small glistening of tears when he blinked unfocused, his lip was busted and a small dribble of blood caught at the corner of those pink lips. Shizuo found himself desiring to lick the blood from his lips and taste the raven, and when those eyes golden honeyed eyes finally met the informants he saw vulnerability for a split second, but it was enough to deter him from touching the raven in fear of what he’d do, and that instead of fulfilling a promise of violence towards the flea that he’d give him something that they both never expected. 

So like that shizuo turned away from the raven, muttered him staying out of Ikebukuro or he’d kill him and left the alleyway, or rather he told himself that he left instead of fleeing from the male as he lit another cigarette and rushed back to his apartment to contemplate what he’d do with these feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a pretty short first chapter! but I wanted to get the introduction started so sorry that it's not longer. The story was initially gonna be a one-shot, but I really wanted to slightly explore the dynamics of a budding relationship between these two and some awkward sexual tension xD


End file.
